pizzamenguildfandomcom-20200214-history
Luigi
"THIS IS INAPPROPRIATE!" Summary Luigi is a recurring Webkinz in BKTWebkinz's Videos most know for being old and giving the finger. History Denny and the Geeks Part 1 Luigi was napping like usual at the beginning of the school day. Principle Luigi is finally woken up by Raven. Luigi comes to see the commotion outside his office to find Degle & Legle our the only students still hanging around. Luigi assumes that they must have done the awful deed to Denny and gives them a punishment worse then detention having to clean the janitor bathroom that the janitor Peekie uses. Luigi then finds another set of trouble makers picking on poor Denny and sends Mombo & King Julien to Clean the bathroom with Degle & Legle. Denny and the Geeks Part 2 Luigi takes another nap while Raven is at a meeting. When Luigi wakes up he finds himself at a fountain naked wearing only Denny's underwear. He thinks Denny did the deed, but King Julien comes out and starts screaming at Luigi that the Jaws Gang did this. Luigi is retarded and says that he only cares about his coffee mug and not the hundreds of students laughing at him. But the jaws gang does take his coffee mug so he sends them to the office. He pardons the students cleaning the toilet and gives them a pizza party. He then gives the Jaws Gang the punishment of cleaning the toilets. Wedding Luigi attends his daughters wedding. Videos Luigi appears in 3 videos Relations Buttercup (Wife) Milks (Daughter) Glassboro (Son-In-Law) Moo (Granddaughter) Jr. Boro (Grandson) Raven (Friend) Gallery Snapshot 2 (2-18-2018 4-39 PM).png|Webkinz Wedding Huge Jumper.JPG|Denny and the Geeks Part 1 Denny hangs from his underwear.JPG|Denny and the Geeks Part 1 Luigi wake up.JPG|Denny and the Geeks Part 1 At the scene of the crime.JPG|Denny and the Geeks Part 1 Luigi crinkle.JPG|Denny and the Geeks Part 1 The Janitor.JPG|Denny and the Geeks Part 1 Luigi saw it all.JPG|Denny and the Geeks Part 1 Luigi sleeping.JPG|Denny and the Geeks Part 2 Taking it off.JPG|Denny and the Geeks Part 2 Luigi on the fountain.JPG|Denny and the Geeks Part 2 Luigi wakes up.JPG|Denny and the Geeks Part 2 Denny takes back his underwear.JPG|Denny and the Geeks Part 2 King Julien's Rant.JPG|Denny and the Geeks Part 2 Quotes * Yo (Wedding) * Pat pat pat are you ok little one? Go to class. (Denny and the Geeks Part 1) * Degle & Legle! You think this is inappropriate! Hanging Kids up by their underwear's! and putting kick me signs this is inappropriate. crinkle crinkle crinkle. garbage. THIS IS INAPPROPRIATE! (Denny and the Geeks Part 1) * You as punishment have to get something worse then detention or going to the principle's office or even getting yourself killed it will be cleaning the janitor bathroom. (Denny and the Geeks Part 1) * It's never going to be over because Peekie will keep pooping. And that's your permanent job. (Denny and the Geeks Part 1) * KING JULIEN & MOMBO! To clean the bathroom! (Denny and the Geeks Part 1) * I don't remember this. Underwear? I am gay? (Denny and the Geeks Part 2) * You just lied to me and you called me a jerk. So you get a triple detention. (Denny and the Geeks Part 2) * Well all I care about is if they steal my coffee mug. (Denny and the Geeks Part 2) * Now for you rotten teenagers. it's cleaning the toilet. for you. (Denny and the Geeks Part 2) Category:Character Category:Webkinz Category:Luigi